Skuldi
'' "Tell Odin, that the Three Wise Men of Titania have his daughter."'' ' ------ Skuldi, before departing with an unconscious Gwendolyn.' Skuldi is one of the Three Wise Men, and presumably acts as the leader of the three, although all of them are regarded as equals. Character Biography Skuldi was a resident of Titania, being one of the top sorcerers in King Gallon's court, along with his comrades Beldor and Urzur . The trio were renowned as the most skilled sorcerers in Erion. Odin, still an ordinary human, worked under the Wise Men as their subordinate. However, Odin was secretly plotting to rebel against the sorcerers when the time is right. This defiance proved successful, and Odin stole all of the Wise Men's secrets. The Wise Men were angered by Odin's betrayal, vowing their vengeance in anyway possible. After Titania's war with Valentine and the tragedy involving King Gallon and the Beast of Darkova, King Edmund, the new heir to the throne, had the Three Wise Men to research the Curse of Darkova. The research proved with one major success, the Wise Men had found a way to control the Darkova. Skuldi and his co-conspirators also researched King Valentine 's prophecy on the Armegeddon, destroying the world with no survivors. Believing the Armegeddon was a way to gain control of all of Erion, the Wise Men made plans in order to bring forth the Armegeddon, utilising many events to further their goals. Skuldi eventually came under the service of Velvet and Ingway, as well as having connections with General Brigan. To the Netherworld Skuldi escorts Ingway as they spied on Velvet, having a romantic moment with Cornelius. After revealing themselves once Cornelius left, Skuldi reminded Ingway that since that they are the remaining heirs of Valentine, they would be next to ascend to the throne. Ingway silences the sorcerer, and asks him to leave and to tell Urzur the he agrees to his plans. In the ruins of Valentine, Skuldi overhears a conversation between Velvet and Krois, regarding saving Vevet and Ingway from a curse. Skuldi and Krois then got into a heated argument, with Skuldi ridiculing him and his wisdom. Skuldi then revealed that King Gallon had listed the prophecies in an epic poem, long before Valentine had. The argument heatens even furthur, until Krois storms off. Velvet then scolds Skuldi for his rudeness and disrespect. Skuldi simply defends his cause and instead informs her that King Gallon has the psalms regarding the prophecies, but he is trapped in the Netherworld . Velvet, knowing Skuldi's abilities to travel to the Netherworld, enlists his help to find King Gallon for the psalms. Skuldi agrees, on the condition that she must hand him the Book of Transformation. Velvet is skeptical, but finally relents when Skuldi only wishes to borrow it. As they arrive in the Netherworld, the head towards Gallon's cell, where he is imprisoned. King Gallon then gave the psalms that are in his possession, but his laughter has alerted Queen Odette of the Netherworld. Skuldi immediately flees until he was surrounded by the Halja . Skuldi chastises Velvet for angering the queen, but was surprised by the appearance of Odin, who subdues the Halja. He then overhears the conversation between him and Velvet, realising that Velvet was also Odin's daughter. He decides to leave, knowing that it isn't safe anymore. Other Plans Arriving at Ragnavinal, Skuldi discusses with General Brigan, who was complaining about Odin's strategy for the upcoming Cauldron War. Skuldi praises Brigan's ability of a leader, and encourages him to rebel against Odin. However, the two then spot Oswald overhearing their conversation, and engages the general in battle. Skuldi flees, not taking part in the battle. At the ruins of Valentine, Velvet finds Skuldi interrogating Myris, realising that Odin had cast a sleeping spell on his daughter before leaving. Skuldi and his co-conspirators then sacrifice innocent citizens to Belial, in an attempt to persuade their King, Edmund, to give them the Book of Transformation. On the meantime, Urzur and Skuldi then discussed the arrival of Velvet, who was requesting for Prince Cornelius' location, upon hearing that he had been cursed. Urzur, once again playing the trusted advisor, leads Velvet into a trap in Titania's sewers where Beldor and Belial await. Although Beldor and Belial were defeated, Urzur and Skuldi were able to subdue her while she was distracted by two opponents. The Wise Men then revealed their plans to Velvet about bringing forth the Armageddon in order to purify the world and rule it. Beldor scolds Skuldi for revealing their plans. But the wizard simply replies that Velvet will not live long enough to interfere in their plans, and casts a sleeping speel on her. Confronting the Shadow Knight Skuldi then arrives at the Abandoned Castle, where the sleeping Gwendolyn resides. He subdues Oswald who was guarding her and took her away, reminding the Shadow Knight to inform Odin that he has his daughter. Fighting his way through Titania's forces, Oswald finally confronts Skuldi in the sewers. Skuldi then recognises Oswald at Odin's castle, who Beldor had told him about. Oswald threatens the sorcerer on Gwendolyn's wherabouts. Instead, Skuldi lectures Oswald on his plans, remembering of Odin's treachery decades ago. Skuldi also adds on the untimely death of his comrade, Urzur. He decalres that he would be willing to risk his own life if it meant that Odin would suffer, even if it meant using Gwendolyn's life. Oswald declares Skuldi's plans lunacy, and attacks the sorcerer. Skuldi avoids Oswald's attack, before summoning two Revenants to aid him in battle against the shadow knight. Despite Skuldi's skills, he was outclassed and defeated. Held with the Belderiver at his throat, Skuldi revealed to Oswald that Gwendolyn is at the palace of Onyx, the Inferno King. Skuldi revealed that he intended use Gwendolyn as a tool to cause a war between Odin and Onyx, in order to bring forth the Armageddon. As Oswald prepares to leave, Skuldi attempts to cast a spell on him. Oswald, infuriated that Skuldi was using Gwendolyn as a pawn to further his goals, spitefully finishes him off. Personality '' "If I can destroy Odin, then I would gladly doom my soul to whatever evil awaits me. Even if it means using that little girl's life."'' ' -----Skuldi, revealing his hatred for Odin' Skuldi, like his fellow Wise Men, was extremely ambitious and cunning. He planned events thoroughly before acting them out and made sure that every individual knew of their part to play in said plan. As such, his plots often came to a successful conclusion. He seems to be very arrogant and conceited as well, often insulting those he considers unwise, and mock the wisdom of Krois, who ironically correctly translated Gallon's prophecies in contrast to Skuldi's misinterpretation. He also revealed his plans to Velvet while she was a captive, believing that she would no longer interfere in their plans. Skuldi harbors a deep hatred and resentment for Odin after his betrayal, willing to commit any sin while risking his life in order to make Odin suffer in any way. Some of his actions did show his true, snake-like nature, willing to use Gwendolyn as a political tool in order to instigate a war between Odin and Onyx. Even when Oswald supposedly 'spared' his life, Skuldi was quick to chant a spell to kill him while he lets his guard down. Skuldi was also a coward. Despite having copious amounts of cunning and treachery, the sorcerer lacked the virtue of loyalty. He immediately fled upon the arrival of Odette and the Halja, as well as revealing to Oswald his plans on the condition he spares his life. Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses